disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Wazoo
Prince Wazoo is a minor antagonist in the Disney animated series, Aladdin . He is a sutior for Princess Jasmine and attempts to marry her, despite her engagement to Aladdin. Role in the episode In "Do the Rat Thing", Wazoo is first trying to get Jasmine to marry him, despite her repeatedly telling him that she's already engaged to Aladdin. When the prince feels Jasmine's hair, a rat shows up and grabs his nose. Terrified of the rat, Wazoo pulls out a dagger, but Aladdin shows up and removes the rat from Wazoo's nose and the prince thanks Aladdin, revealing his fear of rats. Wazoo reappears with the Sultan, who says that he's going to show him the marketplace. Everyone goes to the marketplace so Wazoo can buy things for Jasmine, treating Aladdin like a servant, the Prince spends time thinking of what to buy. The prince eventually gets bored and makes Aladdin put him on a camel. He then sees a rat version of Jasmine, whom he mistakes for a real rat. Come nighttime and everyone is having a feast, but they're waiting for Jasmine to show up. Wazoo sees Jasmine, who is still a rat, again and gets scared. After Jasmine returns to normal, she goes to the palace with the Sultan. When Aladdin and Wazoo see that Jasmine still has a rat tail, the prince realizes that the princess is more of Aladdin's type than his and gives up. Trivia *The character shares an analogous role to Prince Achmed from the first Aladdin movie. They're both snooty mustachioed suitors of Jasmine and get their pants ripped off by Rajah. But in comparison to Achmed, Wazoo appears less hostile to Aladdin and more clumsy. *The name, Wazoo, is slang term for buttocks. Gallery Dtrt02.jpg Dtrt03.jpg|Prince Wazoo attacked by a rat Dtrt04.jpg Dtrt05.jpg Dtrt36.jpg Dtrt37.jpg Dtrt38.jpg|"I could hate you." Dtrt39.jpg dtrt55.jpg|Prince Wazoo falling into the fountain dtrt66.jpg|Prince Wazoo shocked by Jasmine's tail. dtrt67.jpg|Prince Wazoo admits Jasmine is more Aladdin's type. Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (10).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (9).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (8).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (7).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (6).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (5).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Aladdin and Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Aladdin and Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Aladdin and Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Rajah and Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing.png Aladdin and Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing.png Aladdin, the Sultan and Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing.png The Sultan and Prince Wazoo - Do the Rat Thing.png Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Aladdin characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Teenagers Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Swordsmen Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Animated characters